Reluctent Waiting
by LoOnY-LeMoNs
Summary: What happens when Christine lets Erik free Raoul and 'starts a new way of life wih him'. wil sh actually fall in love with him? Need opinions, happy or sad ending? Rated T for sad situations, depressing, I just have to get all the sad out! DEAL WITH IT! C
1. Captive

My angel had a rope around my lover's neck. "Start a new life with me. Buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me and you send your lover to his death, this is the choice, this is the point of no return!" he bellowed at me. My Raoul looked pleading that I need to let him die so I can be free. I don't think he knows me as well as I imagined. "Angel of music, who deserve this? No one of earth should be damned to hell while living. Free him and take me, he deserves not hell." I hung my head and gave Raoul an 'I'm sorry' look, and I truly was.

"My angel, I always love the way you think." He loosened the rope. "Go now and never return to this place. Stop the mobs and say she is lost, when secretly, she is mine." He gave me a greedy look. "Christine, you fool, I loved you and you didn't accept my gift of freedom. I leave and will never return." I cried.

The phantom gave me a room that was hidden by a mirror. I was now his captive. His dwelling was much larger than what you have come to see. There was a dining room and a small den. There was a fireplace and a bathroom. He had a drawing room and a lavish room of many of the old props from past operas.

My room was blue and velvety. There was a bed that had a beautiful canopy that draped down. I looked in a dresser that had articles of my clothing in it. Did he go up to my room and take it?

In the corner I explored a wardrobe that had the most beautiful dresses a girl like me could own. "Beautiful, aren't they?" his deep voice echoed in the hallway. "I suppose" I replied. He walked up to me and kissed my forehead. He gave me a hug and told me that I needed some sleep. I just stood stock still. He looked at me with only love, it was rather annoying. I was so angry with that man! How could he be so selfish?

I pretended to fall asleep but he locked the gate in the lake so there was no way I can escape. The clock chimed midnight. I got up and went to explore my new home. I heard crying in a distance. I walked toward the sobbing and hear singing in between the sobs. I peered into the room, which seemed to be his room. "Masquerade, paper faces on parade. Masquerade hide your face so the world will never find you." He saw my face. "Christine, I love you." I closed my eyes and walked to my room. He was so miserable, how could I treat the man who respected me as nothing more than a teacher? I need to find some way to repay him.


	2. The First Day

The next night. I snuck into his room again. He was sleeping with a low slow breath every other minute. I walked in and looked around. I found many detailed drawings of myself in the corner of his room. I saw a small dresser and a wardrobe the size and length of a mirror.

He had his mask and wig off. I went over to the side of his bed and saw his face for the second time. It was still as gruesome and disgusting as it was before, if not more. But I can't tell him that he would die of a broken heart. He was tangled in his sheets and was going into a nightmare (he was moaning for them to stop beating him. "let my hair and face be" he said who them was I do not know) and I found it fit to leave.

I was running out and I knocked over a music box. I started to play a loud fast-paced music. "Whosther" I hear a deep drowsy voice command. "It is your angel of music, it is I, Christine." I ran out and went to my room.

I had a dream of him being Raoul only he was the same, no it was just a dream where we constantly kissed, he had no mask and his imperfection was exposed to everyone, but he seemed to care less.

I woke to find the smell of sweet bacon racing into my nose. I got up and followed the scent. Erik was making bacon. I have to admit that is so funny I could have died laughing. He turned to question what I found so humorous.

We ate and I left to explore my new home. The catacombs were like an underground town. I went into so many different wings, this was truly a mansion. It was so cold though.

I am done with this ch. YAY now for some well deserved sleep falls asleep and submits this while asleep, what an accomplishment!


End file.
